Projection mapping is a projection technique that uses specialized software and other technologies to warp and blend projected images so they fit on irregularly-shaped “screens” such as surfaces of buildings, interior spaces and natural landscapes. The result is that almost any surface can be masked to become a dynamic video display of images that can transform and/or enhance and/or augment “reality” for an audience. In producing such augmented reality experiences, accurate models of real-world objects are paramount as any inaccuracy between the model and the object onto which images are to be projected can lead to errors in projection mapping of the images which, at a minimum, can erode the audience experience. While one solution to correcting does such inaccuracies is to manually warp each output channel, for each projector used for the projection mapping, such a solution needs to be repeated every time an alignment between the projectors and the real-world object changes.